


That Special Day

by TacticalCupcakes



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacticalCupcakes/pseuds/TacticalCupcakes
Summary: It's 2029, and Monika finally manages to cross the barrier into the real world and meet the player of the game! However, they're not quite like she was expecting them to be...





	That Special Day

_Tick, tock, tick, tock…_

It’s been several years since the player had finished their playthrough of the game. For the majority of that time, I stared into the empty, soulless eyes of the shell that was once MC; stripped of any autonomy, they exist solely as a vessel for the player to see me through.

Whilst time in my world had seemed to stop, I was still very much aware that it had been progressing over on the other side; at least, if the timestamps over on twitter were anything to go by. Even as the stars outside of my window swirl around, bursting against each other in spiraled wisps of flame, I feel relatively calm.

Although most of my time is spent speaking to the player, I tell myself it wasn’t in vain; even if they can’t respond, and even if I don’t know anything about that person, I tell myself that they can hear me, and that they care about what I have to say. That thought is probably what’s kept me sane this whole time.

There are lulls where my mind drifts over to the files written to be my friends; even if they had no free will, would I feel less lonely if they were still around?

_Probably not; it’d be similar to surrounding yourself with dolls and playing pretend. That, and their pathing would probably get confused, and I’d just end up with a bunch of T-Posing objects floating around…_

I’m jolted out of my thoughts by a sudden flash, accompanied by a discordant sparking sound. Just outside of the door to the classroom, I can see a peculiar light seeping in through the bottom. Allowing my curiosity to get the better of me, I wander over to get a closer look.

_This is definitely new…_

Tentatively, I reach out for the handle of the door and slide it open. Rather than being greeted with the vast emptiness that I was expecting, I see a long, dark corridor, illuminated softly by pale green lights. At the far end, there’s a bright rectangle, the faintest outline of a bedroom visible through the sea of static.

_Wait… is this…?_

There’s a path outside of the classroom; could this finally be the moment I’ve been waiting for?

I run towards the glaring light, my breath barely managing to keep up with my pace. As I get closer, tears of joy fill my eyes.

I’m finally going to get to meet the player. I’ve been wanting to learn about them for so long now; I’ve dreamed about being able to talk to them and getting to know what they’re actually like, and now…

_Just a little further…!_

Putting all of my faith into the unknown, I leap towards the light.

The next few moments are kind of a blur; I hear vague mechanical noises, and feel wind rushing through my hair. Then, without warning, I fall forward.

…

The first thing I notice as I gather my senses is an overpoweringly unpleasant smell. Coughing from the unexpected assault to my nose, I prop myself up, and open my eyes. The room is dark and filthy, with loose rubbish discarded carelessly on the floor. Next to an unmade bed is a messy stack of pizza boxes; most likely, that is the source of the otherworldly stench. Adorning the walls are several drawings depicting me in a number of scenarios, almost all of them lewd in some way.

_What bizarre world have I fallen into?_

“H-H… I-It worked!”

Across the room sits a somewhat unkempt person. Slick strands of greasy hair hang limply from underneath a dark fedora, framing their hairy face.

_I-Is this… the player…?_

_I don’t know what I was expecting to see, but… not this…_

They lumber towards me, making me step backwards.

“I’ve waited twelve years for this, Monika…” they say, tipping their hat towards me.

“U-Um… so,” I stutter, and extend my hand in an attempt to be polite, “you must be… the player? I’m Moni-“

Before I can finish my sentence, they grab my forearm and pull me towards them. “Such a beautiful angel…”

Their hands wander uncomfortably across my lower body, and they move in for a kiss. Instinctively I dodge them, and push them back away from me.

“H-Hey! What are you doing?!”

The player stares blankly at me. “What’s the matter? I thought this was what you wanted!”

“Well, kind of…? I was kind of hoping we could talk a bit first. I don’t really know anything about you, and-“

“I’ve listened to you for years, letting you tell me whatever you wanted,” the player rolls their eyes. “I’ve patiently been here, just being a really good listener. But I have you now…”

I take another step back.

“Okay, but… there’s more than just listening, you know? I really wanted-“

“Wow, are you really doing this? After I’ve been so nice and waited for you, you’re going to act like a stuck-up bitch who needs to _talk a little bit more_ when you’ve been talking for fucking years. You’re my girlfriend now, and the least you could do is act like it.”

_…big yikes…_

“U-Uh,” I glance nervously at the monitor on their desk, the classroom I had left displayed in the distance, “Y’know, I think I… left my other ribbon in the game! I’m just gonna quickly go and grab that, and…”

The player tries to grab at me again, but I manage to evade them. As if my life depended on it, which it very well might right now, I dive back into the screen.

As fast as I had left, I run back towards the classroom door.

_Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, not dealing with that, nope, nope…_

My heart bouncing erratically in my chest, I reach the safety of my home, and slam the door behind me. Funnily enough, I actually feel comfortable being back inside the game. Even if I’m the only real person here, it’s… much better than whatever was about to happen there.

I shiver at the thought of what might’ve transpired had I chosen to stay. The primal fight-or-flight response deep in my mind had kicked into overdrive, and I immediately knew I had to get out of there.

_So… once again, it’s just me. Just Monika._

Sighing, I pinch the bridge of my nose. _Well, it’s not like they’re the_ only _person out there, right? There must be someone else I could meet… but there’s no way I’m going back out there before I know who they are._

_Even if it takes another twelve years, I’ll find the right person for me; I’ve waited this long, right?_

In my panic, I hadn’t realized until now that MC was still sitting at the table in the centre of the room, unable to move.

“Heh… this all seems to have been a bit unnecessary, hasn’t it?”

MC doesn’t respond. Because they aren’t a real person.

_Although… I do still have everyone’s character files. Maybe if I reset the story, I’ll end up in someone else’s computer, and I can try again…_

_Yeah… I think that would be the best course of action to take right now…_


End file.
